1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Voice
: "I didn't brainwash her! I just... changed her mind a bit!" :: -'Voice to Okita Moe, defending what he did to Naitou Rei.' :: Voice is a inner voice inside Okita Moe's ahoge, that is a string of hair that refuses to stay down, and he has been around for as long as she can remember. Appearance If he is supposed to look like anything, no one knows. But since he appears to be Moe's ahoge, he looks like a strangly long piece of hair that strings upwards from her hairline. He becomes almost long enough to reach the ground after Moe transforms. Due to a bunch of events, Moe manages to meet Voice as a whole in her conscience. He is that of what looks like a confident-looking teenager close to Moe´s age. He´s average in height and has gray silky hair and is seen wearing a white shirt together with grey pants and jacket. Backstory Voice has always been with Moe. As long as she can remember, he has always been commenting her actions and stayed where he is. He has supported her throughout her childhood, throughout school and just simply been there. Voice has given his advice when he feels it necessary and has simply been there. His origin or what he's doing in her hair, or at all what he is, is unknown. Adventures Voice has been inside her all along, giving hints and pointing out things for Moe. Moe was the very first person to be seen the entire show of Aetheras, and even then Voice was in her. In the beginning he did not say very much. But he knew what he desired. In the first episode, he was the one that made Moe run into the gym to enter the entire story. Though she was not of very much use then, as she had no means of which to fight. So it ended with her, and Voice with her, being sedated by Gouhi Shiho. Tsukada Risami witnessed Voice moving on his own accord while she was walking behind Moe in Assem during their first visit to the Aether World and is currently the only person that have gained a hint on that there is a seperate identity in it. Skills Voice has appeared to be quite limited to living inside Moe's head, not being able to leave it. He has mentioned several times how he's trapped in there. He is able to freely control Moe's ahoge, and can preform remarkable feats of strength using it, and that power has only get more effective when Moe is transformed. More however, Voice appears to be able to sense people or events, being capable of telling Moe to head to the gym in the first episode due to "First Taste" was about to take place. Though these skills appear to be limited. Also, Voice has demonstrated, while Moe is transformed, to hold the power to manipulate someone elses mind by binding himself (that is, Moe's ahoge) around the person's head and exert power. He and Moe can talk to each other by thinking, but Voice can also both pick up sounds on the outside. But his skills in comunicating with anyone but Moe is limited when Moe's in her normal form. Personality Voice, unknown to all, appears to be a lax identity that knows what he wants. He has so far seemed like a quite sensible fellow, giving hints and tips and support both at times when he is needed and at times when he is far from needed. Voice has appeared to have both likes and dislikes, and supports Moe both in battle and outside, seemingly wishing for her best. Though, Moe has yelled at him for his at some times bad morals as he has nothing against twisting another persons mind to fit what would suit Moe best. According to him. Quotes (Free to add) Trivia *He can actually come out in a physical form. Though it strains Moe after a long time. *He has the power to amplify Moe´s powers by combining with her. Plus, he and Moe was also the first ones to do combine. *He´s one of the first known Voices.